A data transaction processing system receives electronic data transaction request messages specifying transactions to be performed on one or more instruments at specified values. Some users may submit a large number of electronic data transaction request messages, which can overload the data transaction processing system, increasing processing latency.
Many instruments are interrelated, such as derivative instruments based on a common underlying instrument. Client computers often transmit large numbers of messages to trade derivative instruments, where each message may be for one of many derivative instruments which may be all based on a common underlying instrument. The data transaction processing system then processes each message, which can require a lot of computing resources and time. Moreover, as an underlying instrument changes, and as the state of the electronic marketplace for the underlying instrument changes, users requesting transactions for derivative instruments based thereon may need to update their previously sent messages, increasing the amount of data transmission between client computers and the data transaction processing system. As more data is sent to and processed by the data transaction processing system, the processing latency of the data transaction processing system increases.
As the number of instruments made available for transacting by the data transaction processing system increases, the data transaction processing system expends more computing resources to be able to list, broadcast and maintain information regarding all the instruments.